Supernatural Songs! Yay!
by Mr. Shoe's Friend
Summary: My friend and I messing around with songs and turning them into Supernaturalishness! A result of too much sugar! Number twenty-eight is up!
1. Just So Ya Know

Okay, here's what happens when my friend and I eat tons of chocolate! We decided that we needed to change song lyrics for Sam and Dean, so here goes!

WaRnInG- There is funneh Wincest implied, so if you don't like it, get over it! MERHERHER!

Sorry about the really bad spacing in the songs, FanFiction doesn't really like me lately

Disclaimer-We own nothing but our strange sugar-hyped minds and an empty plastic bag where the chocolate used to be…boo hoo…anyway, ENJOY!

PS.: Of you like this one, make sure you read The One Piece Songbook(s), made by my good friend Zalazny and I.


	2. Before He Cheats

This is it, the one that started it all. There we were, driving in the car, listening to the radio without a care in the world. Then this song comes on. We get an idea. "If you messed up my car, I'll kill you" Of course! It's such a Sam thing to do! And thus, a song was born.

…..

Before He Cheats - Sam, singing animatedly (( and a little jealous-ly)) about Dean's constant womanizing!

(originally Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood)

O.o

Right now, Dean's probably slow-dancin' with a bleach-blonde tramp and she's probably gettin' frisky

Right now, Dean's probably buyin' her some fruity little drink cuz she can't shoot whiskey

Right now, Dean's up behind her with a pool stick showin' her how to shoot a combo

And Dean don't know

……..

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little sixty-seven Impala

Carved my name into his leather seats ((imitation leather))

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights

Slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

……..

Right now, she's probably up singin' some white-trash version of AC/DC karaoke

Right now, she's probably sayin' "I'm drunk" and Dean's a-thinkin' that he's gonna get lucky

Right now, Dean's probably dabbin' on three dollars' worth of that bathroom cologne

Oh and Dean don't know

……..

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little sixty-seven Impala

Carved my name into his leather seats ((imitation leather))

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights

Slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

……..

I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl

Cuz the next time that Dean cheats

Oh, you know it won't be on me

No, not on me

……..

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little sixty-seven Impala

Carved my name into his leather seats ((imitation leather))

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights

Slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh, maybe next time Dean'll think before he cheats

Oh, before he cheats

O.o


	3. Any Sam Of Mine

Any Sam Of Mine, sung by Dean

(originally Any Man Of Mine by Shania Twain)

O.o

This is what a Winchester wants

Any Sam of mine better be proud of me

Even when I'm ugly he still better love me

An' I can late for a date that's fine

But he better be on time

And any Sam of mine'll say it fits just right

When last year's pants are just a little too tight

An' anything I do or say better be okay

When I have a bad hair day

……..

And if I change my mind a million times

I wanna hear him say "yeah, yeah, dude, I like it that way"

Any Sam of mine better walk the line

He better show me a teasin', squeezin', pleasin' kinda time

I need a Sam who know how the story goes

It's gotta be a heart beatin', fine treatin'

Breath takin', earth quakin' time

Any Sam of mine

……..

Well any Sam of mine better disagree

When I say another man is lookin' better than me

And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black he better say

"Mmm I like it like that" 

……..

An' if I change my mind a million times

I wanna hear him say "yeah, yeah, dude, I like it that way"

Any Sam of mine better walk the line

He better show me a teasin', squeezin', pleasin' kinda time

I need a Sam who know how the story goes

It's gotta be a heart beatin', fine treatin'

Breath takin', earth quakin' time

Any Sam of mine

Lemme hear ya say yeah, yeah, dude, I like it that way

……..

Any Sam, any Sam, any Sam

Any Sam of mine better walk the line

He better show me a teasin', squeezin', pleasin' kinda time

I need a Sam who know how the story goes

It's gotta be a heart beatin', fine treatin'

Breath takin', earth quakin' time

Any Sam of mine

……..

You gotta shimmy, shake, make the earth quake

Kick, turn, stomp, then you jump, heel to toe, do ci do

Til your boots wanna break, til your feet and your back ache

A-keep it movin' til you can't take any more

C'mon everybody, on the floor

A-one, two, a-three, four

Hup two hup

Mmhmm you wanna be a Sam of mine

That's right

This is what a Winchester wants

O.o


	4. We're Winchesters

Now, this one was profane at first, but since I didn't want to offend anyone, some vulgar words have been replace with child friendly words.

……….

We're Winchesters, sung by Sam

(originally You're Beautiful by James Blunt)

O.o

I'm effin' brilliant

……..

I'm effin' brilliant

My mind is pure (not)

I saw a demon

From hell I'm sure

She smiled at me at the bus stop

She was flirtin' with me, man

But I won't lose no sleep on that

'Cause I've got a plan

……..

We're Winchesters

We're Winchesters

We're Winchesters, it's true

We hunt demons and we'll kick you're butt

So don't tell us what to do

Cuz if you do, we will hurt you

……..

Yes, you caught my eye as I walked on by

She could see from my face that I was a sexy guy

And I don't think that I'll see her again,

Cuz we killed that demon

And that is the end

……..

We're Winchesters

We're Winchesters

We're Winchesters, it's true

We hunt demons and we'll kick your butt

So don't tell us what to do

Cuz if you do, we will hurt you

……..

La la la la

La la la la

La la la la dude

……..

We're Winchesters

We're Winchesters

We're Winchesters, it's true

There must be a demon

With blood on her face

When she thought up

That she could mess with you

……..

But it's time to face the truth:

We're both sexier than you!

O.o


	5. Don't Fuck With My Car

Don't Fuck With My Car (originally Don't Phunk With My Heart by The Black Eyed Peas)  
Obviously Dean is singing, along with some of his..erm..'friends'

……..

No, no, no, no, don't fuck with my car  
(Yeah)  
No, no, no, no, don't fuck with my car 

……..

I wonder if I told you that  
Would you still love my car, baby (my car, baby)  
I wonder if I told you that  
Would you still love my car, baby (my car, baby) 

**RANDOM DEMON-**  
Dean, you know you got me, got me  
With your pistol shot me, shot me   
And I'm here helplessly  
In hell and nothing can save me  
You stopped me once I started  
You returned me once I fought ya  
I'm fryin' Deany, don't worry (don't make me fight)  
So let's be about it

No, no, no, no, don't fuck with my car 

……..

**SAM-**  
Baby, have some trustin', trustin'  
When I come in lustin', lustin'  
Cause I bring you that comfort  
I ain't only here cause I want your Impala  
I want your body too  
Interestin's what I find you  
And I'm interested in the long haul  
Come on Dean (yee-haw) 

(come on) 

……..

I wonder if I told you that  
Would you still love my car, baby (my car, baby)  
I wonder if I told you that  
Would you still love my car, baby (my car, baby) No, no, no, no, don't fuck with my car 

……..

**MEG-**  
Dean, you had me once you killed me  
My hate for you is not iffy  
I always want you dead meat  
I'll play killer and you'll play kill-ee  
If you die, I'll die too  
That's how much I wanna kill you  
Crazy is what crazy do  
Crazy in blonde, I'm a crazy fool!!!!!!!

No, no, no, no, don't fuck with my car 

……..

**DAD-**  
Why are you so insecure  
When you got passion and skills, bro  
You always claimin' I'm a bad dad  
Think I'd up and go leave ya  
For another ghost hunta'  
You forgot that I need ya  
You must've caught amnesia  
That's why you don't believe

(uh, yeah, check it out) 

**CASSIE-**  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Baby boy, you make me feel  
You know you make me feel so real  
I love you for that sex appeal  
(Cause you're)  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that Dean _5x_

……..

No, no, no, no, don't fuck with my car _2x_  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that Dean _2x_

I wonder if I told you that  
Would you still love my car, baby (my car, baby) _4x_

……..

**CASSIE (AGAIN)-**  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby 


	6. Kiss The Sam

Kiss The Sam (originally Kiss The Girl from The Little Mermaid)

……..

There you see him  
Sitting there across the way  
He don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about him  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the Sam 

……..

Yes, you want him  
Look at him, you know you do  
It's possible he wants you, too  
There is one way to ask him  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the Sam 

……..

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the Dean too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the Sam  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the Sam 

……..

Now's your moment  
Sitting in a cool black car  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
He don't say a word  
And he won't say a word  
Until you kiss the Sam 

……..

Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the Sam  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the Sam  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the Sam   
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the Sam 

……..

You've got to kiss the Sam  
Why don't you kiss the Sam  
You gotta kiss the Sam  
Go on and kiss the Sam 


	7. Sammy And His Dean

Sammy And His Dean (originally Beauty And The Beast) 

Okay, you gotta be waaaaaay in the gutter to take this song the way we did...and so what if we didn't really change it very much?

……..

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly 

……..

Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Sammy and his Dean 

……..

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong 

……..

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Sammy and his Dean  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Sammy and his Dean 


	8. Demon Inferno

Demon Inferno (originally Disco Inferno by 50 Cent)

Sam is singin' and chillin' wit his homies, straight up! S-UNIT!

……..

Big brotha show me how you move it,  
Go ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there ain't nothin' to it,  
Shake..shake.. shake that ass Dean  
Big brotha show me how you move it,  
Go ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there ain't nothin' to it,  
Shake..shake.. shake that ass Dean

……..

Go, Go, Go, Sammy in the house - bounce, y'all already know what I'm about  
The flow sounds sicker over gunshots, demon,  
I ain't stupid - I see John and my dope come quicker  
Whoa!  
Shorty's hips is hypnotic, he moves is so erotic, but watch - I'm like bounce that assss Dean  
I get it crunk in here, I make it jump in here, front in here, we'll thump in here  
……..ohh.  
I'm so gutter, so ghetto, so hood  
So gully, so grimey, what's good?  
Outside, the Impala -  
I'm in the club wit the hunta's - don't start nothin', it won't be nothin'  
Uuuhhh 

……..

Big brotha show me how you move it,  
Go ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there ain't nothin' to it,  
Shake.. shake.. shake that ass Dean  
Big brotha show me how you move it,  
Go ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there ain't nothin' to it,  
Shake..shake.. shake that ass Dean

……..

Let's party, everybody stand up  
Everybody put ya hands up  
Let's party, everybody bounce wit me  
Chug some beer and kill a little demon-ry  
This hot  
Demon inferno, let's go  
You are now rockin wit a pro  
I get toed to flip dough to get more, fo sho'  
Get my drank on baby on the dance floor  
Look homie I don't hunt all I do is this  
It's the same 2-step wit a lil' twist  
Listen pimpin' I ain't new to this, I'm true to this  
Pay attention boy, I teach how to do this sh-t  
You mix a lil' Colt with a little rock salt, dude  
And a lil' gasoline, you know we 'finna carry on  
Hollerin' at these snakes in da club tryin' to get right,  
We gonna be up in this house 'til we break daylight 

……..

Big brotha show me how you move it,  
Go ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there ain't nothin' to it,  
Shake.. shake.. shake that ass Dean  
Big brotha show me how you move it,  
Go ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there ain't nothin' to it,  
Shake..shake.. shake that ass Dean

……..

You see me shinin', lit up with diamonds as I stay grindin'  
Uh-huh  
Homie you can catch me swoopin Chevy Impala and switchin' lanes  
U see me rollin, you know I'm holdin, I'm about my huntin', yeah  
Demon I'm serious, I ain't playin', I'm embeded in ya brain, I'm off the chain  
S-Unit!  
Next level now, turn it up a notch  
John and Dean sent me to tear up the spot  
Front on me, oh no, you know I'm loco  
Hands up on the dance floor, ok let's go! 

……..

Big brotha show me how you move it,  
Go ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there ain't nothin' to it,  
Shake.. shake.. shake that ass Dean

Big brotha show me how you move it,  
Go ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there ain't nothin' to it,  
Shake..shake.. shake that ass Dean!!


	9. Enraged

Enraged (originally Amazed by Lonestar)

……..

Every time our eyes meet

This feelin' inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Sammy, when you punch me

I can see how much you bug me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this mad at anyone or anything

I will kill your thoughts

I will kill your dreams

……..

I don't know why you do what you do

I'm so angry with you

I just keep gettin' bitter

Don't wanna spend the rest of my life

With you at my side

Annoying forever

Every little thing that you do

Sammy, I'm enraged by you

……..

The sound of your voice

The tone of your diss

The way you leave me in the dark

Your fire all around me

Sammy, you surround me,

Torch every place in my heart

Though it seems like the last time every time

You never leave me alone…jeebus cripes!

……..

I don't know why you do what you do

I'm so angry with you

I just keep gettin' bitter

Don't wanna spend the rest of my life

With you at my side

Annoying forever

Every little thing that you do

Sammy, I'm enraged by you

……..

Every little thing that you do

I'm so angry with you

I just keep gettin' bitter

Don't wanna spend the rest of my life

With you at my side

Annoying forever

Every little thing that you do  
Arg!

Every little thing that you do

Sammy, I'm enraged by you


	10. Dean Winchester

Dean Winchester Theme Song (originally the Kim Possible Theme Song by Christina Millian)

……..

I'm your basic, average man and I'm here to save the land

You can't stop me 'cause I'm Dean Winchester

There is nothing I can't kill

Demon danger calls, just know that I am on my way

It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble

If you just call my name: Dean Winchester

Call me beep me if you wanna reach me

When you wanna page me, that won't work

Whenever you need me, baby

Call me beep me if you wanna reach me

Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when

I'll be killin' demons 'til the very end

Danger or trouble, I'm there on the double

You know that you always can call

Dean Winchester

Son of a bitch!

Call me beep me if you wanna reach me


	11. Ain't No Other Sam

**Ain't No Other Sam (use to be Ain't Not Other Man by Christina Aguilara)**

Dean singing, I guess...

OO

Do your thang Sammy!

I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something 'bout you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
I don't know what you did boy but you had it  
And I've been hooked ever since.  
I told our father, the demon, and Bobby and his friends  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
That everytime I see you everything starts making sense.

Do your thang Sammy!

Ain't no other Sam, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other Sam on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a Dean finds in a blue moon.  
You got smarts, you got class.  
Your sweet smile, you nice ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other Sam its true - alright -  
Ain't no other Sam but you.

Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no! Till you came back to my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah! You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it! So keep on givin' it up!

Tell our father, the demon, and Bobby, and your friends.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Ain't no other Sam, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other Sam on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a Dean finds in a blue moon.  
You got smarts, you got class.  
Your sweet smile, you nice ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other Sam it's true - alright -  
Ain't no other Sam but you.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other Sam but you!

Ohhhh!

You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other Sam, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other Sam on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a Dean finds in a blue moon.  
You got smarts, you got class.  
Your sweet smile and a nice ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other Sam it's true - alright -  
Ain't no other Sam but you.

And now I'm tellin you bro, ain't no other man but you

Ain't no other Sam, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other Sam on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a Dean finds in a blue moon. (baby, baby, baby)  
You got smarts, you got class.  
Your sweet smile and nice bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other Sam it's true - alright -  
Ain't no other Sam but you. 


	12. The Boys In The Cool Black Sports Car

**The Boys In The Cool Black Sports Car (used to be Boys In The Bright White Sports Car by Trooper)**

eeh, some random person is singing about them...I shall say...Caleb! Yay Caleb!

O.o

Here them come  
The boys in the cool black sports car  
Waving their guns in the air  
Who do they think they are?  
And where did they get that car?

There they go  
The boys in the cool black sports car  
Honking at all the girls  
It's jack-of-all-trades Dean  
And Sam's a college man

ladadada  
ladadada  
da

ladadada  
ladadada  
da

There they go  
The boys are really rollin'  
Some old lady called the cops  
Said the car is probably stolen, stolen

There they go  
The boys are really rollin'  
Some old lady called the cops   
Said the car is probably stolen, stolen

Here they come  
The boys in the cool black sports car  
Waving their arms in the air  
Who do they think they are?  
And where did they get that car?

ladadada  
ladadada  
da

ladadada  
ladadada  
da


	13. CandySam

_**CandySam (originally Candy Man by Christina Aguilara)**_

This ones for you, pinkkitty85!! Dean singing, by the way ;)

O.o

Mary and John were swingin' on a vine'  
CandySam, CandySam  
Sippin' from a bottle of Holy water 'n wine  
Sweet sugar Candy Sam _[whispered_

I met him out for drinks on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had big scars up and down his arm  
There's nothing more smexilicious than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the boxers drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated Candy Sam  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated CandySam

Ooo yeah..

He took me to the Road House, not Hollywood and Vine  
We drank cold beer and we danced all night  
We shook the demon hunters for a big surprise  
The killin' tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, make my...um...thing...pop!  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated Candy Sam  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated CandySam

She bop bop  
Hell yeah  
He's a one stop shop, makes my...um...thing...pop!  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated Candy Sam oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated CandySam

Woo yeah

Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait

Candy Sam can...  
Candy Sam Candy Sam  
Mary and John were swingin' on a vine'  
Sippin' from a bottle of Holy water 'n wine  
Candy Sam, Candy Sam

Sweet sugar Candy Sam _[whispered_  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the boxers (( or is it briefs? hmm...)) drop  
Sweet sugar Candy Sam _[whispered_  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar Candy Sam _[whispered_  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, Sammy don't stop  
Sweet sugar Candy Sam _[whispered_

He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big egh...  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated CandySam _[x3_

Mary and John were swingin' on a vine' _[x2_   
Sippin' from a bottle of Holy water 'n wine _[x2_  
John lost his grip and a-down he fell _[x2_  
Squared himself away as he let out a yell _[x2_


	14. Hero

Hero ((obviously Hero by Enrique Iglesias))

Dean is Sammy's hero!!! AWWW!!!

((Whispered)) Let me be your hero

Would you fight if I asked you to fight?   
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your hips? ((hehe sorry we had to do it :P ))  
Would you laugh dude please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?

I can be you hero Sammy  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever   
You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you die, would you fade away  
Am I in to deep? ((oooh that's dirty..merherher))  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

I can be you hero Sammy  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you

Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight

I can be you hero Sammy  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away   
I can be you hero Sammy  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero 


	15. Hold My Beer

**Hold My Beer ((Hold My Beer by Aaron Pritchett or however you spell it...))**

Back story here!! This takes place in that episode with the Demi-God and Sam is singing to the girl that Dean found in the bar :P

I've been watching you watchin every guy in the bar  
Payin no attention to the one on your arm  
You're a bitch  
And man, he's smokin   
I've seen your kind before  
And you think you're so cool  
This college boy's gonna take you to school  
Hold out your hand  
No girl, I ain't jokin

And hold my beer  
While I kiss my brother  
Cause he needs a real man  
And not a whore like you-ou   
Hold my beer  
Yeah I'm a man on a mission  
You don't see what you're missin  
But I do, so here  
Hold my beer

Well friend I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to fight  
If you wanna later we can take it outside  
But for now  
Do me a favour

And hold my beer  
While I kiss my brother  
Cause he needs a real man  
And not a whore like you-ou  
Hold my beer  
Yeah I'm a man on a mission  
You don't see what you're missin  
But I do, so here  
Hold my beer

Well girls like you  
You ain't good for nothin, no  
Hold on a second  
You gotta be good for something  
For somethin'!  
I know

Hold my beer  
While I kiss my brother  
Cause he needs a real man  
And not a tramp like you-ou  
Hold my beer  
Yeah I'm a man on a mission  
You don't see what you're missin  
But I do, so here  
Hold my beer 

Hold my beer  
Hold my beer  
Hold my beer  
But dont drop it (hold my beer)  
No, seriously dude, don't drop it (hold my beer)  
Cause I-I-I just bought it (hold my beer)  
You gonna be hangin around here awhile, you wanna watch my jacket? (hold my beer)   
Ah thanks man, I'm gonna be out here dancin with-with my brother (hold my beer)  
Hold my beer  
Hold my beer  
Hold my beeeee-eeeer 


	16. My Impala

**My Impala ((Pick Up Truck by Shane Yellowbird))**

Dean singing about his one true love, his car. The 9 out of 10, is of course, Sam. But we know he's really a ten in disguise.

………………

Me and my car like to hit the road  
See just how many pretty guys we can meet after 2 AM on the weekend  
There was a 9 out of 10 standing outside the bar  
"My name is Dean, how do you like me so far?" was my pickup line  
It's been working since '99  
He didn't even say a word, turned on his heel and flipped me the bird  
Lately I don't have the affect I used to have on lil' Sam

Me and my old Impala  
These days we don't pick up much  
But there's chrome on her hood  
Man we're looking so good when we're looking for love  
I know we'll be rolling again someday soon  
Somewhere around the bend  
I know we'll have better luck in my Impala

9 out of 10 were still looking at me  
I asked him, "Are you from Tennesse 'cuz baby, you're the only 10 I see."  
He smiled back much to my surprise  
"I need a map 'cuz I'm lost in your eyes" was the last thing I said before his laptop hit my head  
Now we're sitting here all alone  
Me and Chevy at the side of the road wondering how our dynamic duo went so wrong

But me and my old Impala  
These days we don't pick up much  
Baby pink furry dice and a can of Old Spice are making us too hot to touch  
I know we'll be rolling again someday soon  
Somewhere around the bend  
I know we'll have better luck - me and my Impala

Maybe we need to give this thing just one more try  
Bigger tires and a new paint job with flames on the side would really pimp out our ride

Me and my old Impala  
These days we don't pick up much  
But I know in a while, we'll be driving in style  
Crawling on out of this rut  
I'm sure we'll be rolling again someday soon  
Somewhere around the bend  
I know we'll have better luck - me and my Impala  
Just a couple of fix 'er ups in my Impala


	17. I Gotta Brand New Boyfriend

**I Gotta Brand New Boyfriend ((I Gotta Brand New Girlfriend by Steve Holy))**

Yeah, the beginning may not make much sense...but it's Sam singing about Jess, who's speaking while burning on the ceiling... :facepalm:

She said, "I need some time to find myself,  
I need a little space to burn  
Maybe we should start seeing other people.  
Baby, things are gettin' way too hot for me."  
So, I picked up what was left of my pride,  
And I put on my hunting boots,  
And I got up on that high road,  
And I did what any gentleman would do..  
I, um...

I got a brand new boyfriend.  
We went and jumped off the deep end,  
flew out to Texas for the weekend,  
Spent the whole day, lyin' on the beach,  
Wearin' nothin' but a smile,  
Playin' kissy-kissy, smoochy-smoochy,  
Talkin' mooshy-mooshy bout nothin'.  
Man, I think I'm on to somethin',  
Because I feel just like a kid again.  
I got a brand new boyfriend

I love it when he calls me Sasquatch,  
Laughs and says I left the toilet seat up,  
He pops a top for me a cold beer,  
And says my buddy Caleb's always welcome here.  
When I get hungry, he takes me out.  
I ride the shotgun like a shitzu hound  
My tails a waggin', my tongues hangin' out,  
It makes me wanna shout...

I got a brand new boyfriend.  
We went and jumped off the deep end,  
Flew out to Texas for the weekend,  
Spent the whole day, lyin' on the beach,  
Wearin' nothin' but a smile,  
Playin' kissy-kissy, smoochy-smoochy,  
Talkin' mooshy-mooshy bout nothin'.  
Man, I think I'm on to somethin',  
Ya know I feel just like a kid again.  
I got a brand new boyfriend.

Wooo...  
Cute, dude, cute...

He likes to write our names in the sand.  
He's hearing wedding bells and making plans.  
He's gonna hang around a while I guess.  
He hasn't even told me he loves me yet. ((GASP!!))

I got a brand new boyfriend.  
We went and jumped off the deep end,  
Flew out to Texas for the weekend,  
Spent the whole day, lyin' on the beach,  
Wearin' nothin' but a smile,  
Playin' kissy-kissy, smoochy-smoochy,  
Talkin' mooshy-mooshy bout nothin'.  
Man, I think I'm on to somethin',  
Ya know I feel just like a kid again.  
I got a brand new boyfriend.

He makes me feel just like a kid again,  
I gotta brand new boyfriend. 


	18. Boyfriend

**Boyfriend ((Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne))**

Dean is singing to Sam about not liking Jess...merherher

O.o

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your boyfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your boyfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright  
( alright alright alright)

Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn smexxxy  
And hell yeah  
I'm a mother fucking sex god  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right  
( I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what nobody's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your boyfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your boyfriend

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again  
( Again again again)

So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make that bitch Jess disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
Ever again  
( Ever again again again)

She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your boyfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your boyfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your boyfriend

( No way No way)

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your boyfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your boyfriend ( No Way!)

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your boyfriend ( No Way!)

Hey Hey! 


	19. Burning On The Ceiling

**Burning On The Ceiling ((Dancing on the Ceiling by Lionel Ritchie? Maybe?))**

The spacing on this one SUCKS, by the way . 

O.o

What is happening here?  
Something is going on  
That's not quite clear  
Somebody turn on the light  
Were gonna have a funeral  
It's starting tonight

Oh, what a feeling!  
When they're burning on the ceiling  
Oh, what a feeling!  
When they're burning on the ceiling

The room is hot...that's not good  
Some of my friends came  
By from the neighbourhood  
People were starting  
To climb the walls  
Ooh, it looks like everybody  
Is having a spaz attack!! ((we don't care if it doesn't fit :P )) 

Oh, what a feeling!  
When they're burning on the ceiling

Oh, what a feeling!  
When they're burning on the ceiling

Oh, what a feeling!  
When they're burning on the ceiling

Oh, what a feeling!  
When they're burning on the ceiling

Everybody starts to lose control  
When the roof is alight  
If you see somebody hanging around  
You get uptight  
The only thing we wanna do tonight  
Is run around and round  
And turn upside down  
Come on, let's get down 

So come on, let's get loose  
Don't hold back  
Because it ain't no use  
Hard to keep your feet on the ground  
Because when we like to ball it  
We only want to get down 

Oh, what a feeling!  
When they're burning on the ceiling

Oh, what a feeling!  
When they're burning on the ceiling

Oh, what a feeling baby  
When they're burning on the ceiling

Oh, what a feeling!  
When they're burning on the ceiling

You say what?  
Can't stop now...  
Just gettin' started  
Everybody grab your guns, come on  
Everybody let's dance

Oh, what a feeling!  
When they're burning on the ceiling

Oh, what a feeling!  
When they're burning on the ceiling

Oh, what a feeling!  
When they're burning on the ceiling

Oh, what a feeling!  
When they're burning on the ceiling


	20. Just Brothers

**Just Brothers ((Just Friends by Gavin DeGraw))**

**Jess doesn't believe Sam's lies about his relationship with Dean.**

O.o

I saw you there last night  
Sitting in his car  
You were acting so in love  
With your hand upon his chest

But you were just brothers  
At least that's what you said  
Now I know better from his fingers in your hair  
I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one 

I've had other options too  
But all I want is you  
Sam, your body fits me like a glove  
And you showered me with words of love 

While you were just brothers  
At least that's what you said  
Now I know better from the way he stopped to stare  
I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one 

It's not my style to lay it on the line  
But you don't leave me with a choice this time  
Why weren't you true  
You know I, I trusted you 

When you were just brothers  
At least that's what you said  
Now I know better, there was something in the air  
I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one

You were just brothers  
At least that's what you said

Now I know better from his fingers in your hair  
I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one 

I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one 

I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one  
I'll forgive you 


	21. College Boy

**College Boy ((Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne))**

Oo

Sam was a boy,   
Dean was one too,  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
Dean had a gun,  
Sam got straight A's,  
What more can I say?  
Sam wanted him,  
Dean'd never tell, secretly he wanted Sam as well   
But all of their friends,  
Stuck up their nose,  
And they had a problem with incestuous bros

Sam was a college boy,   
Said "I'll get some knowledge boy",  
Home wasn't good enough for him  
Dean had a pretty face  
But his head was up in space,  
He needed to come back down to earth

2 years from now,  
Dean sits at home,  
Cleaning his rifle, he's all alone  
Answers the phone,  
Guess who he hears,  
Dad telling things he don't wanna hear,  
He hangs up the phone,  
His anger aglow,  
He takes off to campus to see his bro  
He drives along,   
Foot on the floor,  
Thinks of the man that he turned down

Sam was a college boy,  
Said "I'll get some knowledge boy",   
Dean wasn't good enough for him  
Now he's a smarty-pants  
You can tell it at first glance  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sam was a college boy,  
Said "I'll get some knowledge boy",  
Dean wasn't good enough for him  
Now he's a smarty-pants  
You can tell it at first glance  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

((Jess))  
Sorry Dean but you missed out,  
Well, tough luck that boy's mine now,   
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be,  
There is more that meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside

Sam's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love,  
Haven't you heard,  
How we rock each other's world

I'm with the college boy,  
He's got lots knowledge boy,  
I'll be home after your 'trip'  
I'll be on the ceiling there  
Burning my nice blonde hair  
And everything else of me, you know

Now you're gonna clean this mess,  
You said 'see you later Jess,  
I'll send that YED back below'  
You'll be in your Impala,  
With Sam out on the road,  
You'll be together after all


	22. Winchesters!

Winchesters! (Ghostbusters Theme by Ray Parker Jr.)

Winchesters!  
If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call? (Winchesters!)  
If it's somethin' weird an' it don't look good  
Who ya gonna call? (Winchesters!)

I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
If you're seein' visions runnin' through your head  
Who can you call? (Winchesters!)  
An' invisible SAM! sleepin' in your bed  
Oh who ya gonna call? (Winchesters!)  
I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
Who ya gonna call? (Winchesters!)  
If you're all alone, pick up the phone  
An' call (Winchesters!)

I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
I hear it likes the girls  
I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
Who you gonna call? (Winchesters!)  
Mm…if you've had a dose  
Of a freaky ghost baby  
You better call Winchesters!  
Wincest makes me feel good  
I ain't afraid o' no ghosts

Don't get caught alone oh no…Winchester  
When he comes through your door  
Unless you've just got some more  
I think you better call Winchesters!  
Ooh... who you gonna call? (Winchesters!)  
Who you gonna call? (Winchesters!)  
Ah, I think you better call? (Winchesters!)

I can't hear you…(Winchesters!)  
Who you gonna call? (Winchesters!)  
Louder! Winchesters!  
Who you gonna call? (Winchesters!)  
Who you can call? Winchesters!


	23. Wake Up Call

Wake Up Call ((Maroon 5))

Dean's reaction to Sam cheating. A request from Pinkkitty85, who asked so politely for it :P There isn't a lot changed, but there's a few minor adjustments if you look closely ;D

x.X

I didn't hear what you were saying  
I live on raw emotion Sammy  
I answer questions, never maybe  
And I'm not kind if you betray me  
So who the hell are you to save me?  
I never would've made it Sammy

If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Coz you both deserve  
What's coming now  
So don't say a word

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore? Don't you care about me?  
I don't think so  
Six foot tall, came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore. Come around here? I don't think so

Would've bared to make you happy ((le gasp!))  
You didn't need to treat me that way  
And now you beat me at my own game  
And now I'm finally sleeping soundly  
And your lover's screaming loudly, here a sound and hit the ground

If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Coz you both deserve  
What's coming now  
So don't say a word

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another man in my bed  
You don't care about me anymore. Care about me?  
I don't think so  
Six foot tall came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore, come around here?  
I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad

I'm so sorry brotha'; did I do the wrong thing?  
Oh, what was I thinking?  
Is his heart still beating?

Woah oh oooh

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore? Don't you care about me?  
I don't think so  
Six foot tall came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore. He won't come around here. I don't feel so bad

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore? Don't you care about me?  
I don't feel so bad  
Six foot tall came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore. No, he won't come around here. I don't feel so bad

I don't feel so bad (Wake up call)  
I don't feel so bad (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed)  
I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore?)

Don't you care about me? I don't feel so bad.  
Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed 


	24. Best Of Both Worlds

**Best Of Both Worlds (Miley Cyrus)**

Oh yeah, c'mon

Got the Impala out front

Metallica blarin' out of the speakers

Yeah when you're hunters it can be kinda cool

Trunk full of guns, yeah they're kept undercover

Some days you're just two normal guys

But tell that to your scaaars

------------

You get the best of both worlds

Kill the ghost, get the girl, you might just save the world

You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together and you know that its the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

------------

You go to sleazy motels

Sing to songs on the radio

Living two lives is a little weird

But hey, it's cool cuz nobody knows

Yeah you get to be incestuous bros

And no one cares cuz they think you're just gaaaaaaaaaay

------------

You get the best of both worlds

Kill the ghost, get the girl, you might just save the world

You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together and you know that its the best of both

You know the best of both worlds

------------

Beer, booze and takeout food

Busty Asian Beauties magazines

The best part is that

You get to buy stuff with your fake ID

------------

Best, best

Yeah the best of both

Best, best

You got the best of both

Best, best

C'mon the best of both

------------

Who would've thought that us Winchesters would end up fighting demons for liiiiiiife?

------------

You get the best of both worlds

Kill the ghost, get the girl, you might just save the world

You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together and you know that its the best of both

------------

You get the best of both worlds

Without guns and roadflares, we won't get anywhere

You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together

Oh yeah

It's so much better

Cuz you know you got the best of both worlds


	25. Mama Said

Mama Said (Metallica, as per request from the lovely supernaturalsammy67 :) Thanks for all the support, hun! ) 

------------

Papa, he has taught me well  
Told me when I was young  
"Son, your mama's life's been took  
You know what must be done"  
"The Winchester shoots quickest" that's what I heard him say  
A son's hearts owed to mother  
So I must find my way... 

-----------

Let my heart go  
Let your son grow  
Mama, let my heart go  
Or let this heart be still, yeah, still 

------------

Killer my new last name  
Demon blood in my veins  
Pentogram around my neck  
The mark that still remains 

------------

Left home at an early age  
The life I had felt wrong  
I never asked forgiveness  
But what is said is done 

------------

Let my heart go  
Let your son grow  
Mama, let my heart go  
Or let this heart be still 

------------

Never I asked of you but never I gave  
But you gave me your emptiness that I'll take to my grave  
Never I ask of you but never I gave  
But you gave me your emptiness, I now take to my grave  
So let this heart be still 

------------

Papa, now I'm coming home  
I'm not all you wished of me  
But a father's love for his son unspoken helped me be  
Yeah, I took your love for granted  
And all the things you said to me, yeah  
Need your arms to welcome me  
But a cold life's all I see... 

------------

Let my heart go  
Let your son grow  
Mama, let my heart go  
Or let this heart be still 

------------

Let my heart go  
Mama, let my heart go  
You never let my heart go  
So let this heart be still  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa... 

------------

Never I asked of you but never I gave  
But you gave me your emptiness that I'll take to my grave  
Never I ask of you but never I gave  
But you gave me your emptiness, I now take to my grave  
So let this heart be still...


	26. Lube Story

Holly had nothing to do with this, except for moral support and all that jazz. This is what happens when Lora and Jon have nothing better to do xD

Love Story (Taylor Swift)

-----------------------

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the feelings start

We sitting there  
In the Impala, just you and me 

-----------------------

See the seats  
See the leather, the seatbelts  
I see you make your way over to me  
And kiss my lips, little did I know 

-----------------------

That you were just confused, you were hormone-crazy  
And our daddy said 'Sammy doesn't get it yet'  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said 

-----------------------

Deany take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is love  
You'll be the top and I'll be the bottom  
It's a sex story baby just say lube 

-----------------------

So I sneak out to the Impala to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if he knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this life for a little while 

-----------------------

'Cause we were in the backseat lyin' on the leather

And our daddy said 'stay away from Sammy's ass'  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't stop and I said 

-----------------------

Deany take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is love  
You'll be the top and I'll be the bottom  
It's a sex story baby just say lube 

-----------------------

Brother save me, Dad tries to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a sex story baby just say lube  
Oh oh 

-----------------------

I got tired of fighting  
Wondering if Dad would ever come around

My faith in us is fading  
When you found me in my college dorm, and I said 

-----------------------

Deany save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never call  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He pinned me to the ground and kissed my lips 

-----------------------

And said, come with me Sammy  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to our dad, go ahead and get dressed  
It's a love story baby just say yes 

-----------------------

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first loved you 


	27. I Tortured Souls

I Tortured Souls (I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry)

Dean, singing to Alistair in Hell

Dedicated to Nora, who suggested it :) friggin brilliant idea, you!!

------------------

This was never the way I'd hoped  
My expectation  
I fought so hard, turned you down  
Just took the pain on

This is what  
I'm used to  
Pain's always been my life  
But you just broke right through  
And I took that knife

I tortured souls and I liked it  
The sound of their anguished screaming  
I tortured souls just to end it  
I hope my brother don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'll leave Hell tonight  
I tortured souls and I liked it  
I liked it

------------------

No I don't need to know your name  
It doesn't matter  
We're all just burning in the flame  
Blame human nature

This ain't what  
Good guys do  
Not how they should behave  
But when you're  
On my rack  
You best be brave

I tortured souls and I liked it  
The sound of their anguished screaming  
I tortured souls just to end it  
I hope my brother don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'll leave Hell tonight  
I tortured souls and I liked it  
I liked it

These tools they are so wonderful  
Sharp knives, curved hooks, so damn painful  
Hard to resist so usable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's them or me

I tortured souls and I liked it  
The sound of their anguished screaming  
I tortured souls just to end it  
I hope my brother don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'll leave Hell tonight  
I tortured souls and I liked it  
I liked it 


	28. Dean Belongs With Me

Castiel thinks Dean belongs with him, not Sam

Dean Belongs With Me (You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift)

------------------

You're on the phone with your brother, he's upset  
He's going off about something that I said  
He doesn't get us angels like you do

I'm in your room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I watch you sleep, that's just somethin' he doesn't like  
And he'll never know your feelings like I do

But he wears plaid shirts, I wear trenchcoats  
He's a hunter and I'm a holy scapegoat  
Talkin' 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That the God that you seek has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Sulkin' on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Why isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since hell brought you down  
You say you're fine I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doin' feeling down like that?

He wears workboots, I wear loafers  
He kills demons and I'm God's gopher  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting by your black car  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you callin' out my name in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who tests your faith when you know you're 'bout to die  
I know you think we're dicks and you don't want in our schemes  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by, waiting by your black car  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me 


End file.
